Change of Heart
by ChemGirl
Summary: Drake is after a band of pirates known as the Devil's Kiss, who have saved Ace and Whitebeard's daughter, Regan from execution. However, a member of the crew, Mina, is getting in the way of his plans. Why does she get in the way and why is it so hard to remove her from the situation and his mind? X-Drake X OC
1. Chapter 1

Mina stood in her armor and looked at the ship following close behind. She lightly touched her broken ribs and clenched her teeth; the man would pay. "Captain, he is still following."

The captain, a young woman with long white hair looked over the ocean and saw the ship and blinked. "So he is, time to attack." The captain leveled her cold red eyes to her tall Amazon looking shipwright. "Mina, you are on the first strike. Can you handle him so soon? Your ribs haven't healed since your last encounter with Drake."

The tall brunette nodded stiffly and lovingly touched her sledgehammer on her back, "I am wanting revenge from our last fight. He used my weakness against me." She said as she thought back to the adorable stuffed teddy bear he had showed her and almost got lost in her thoughts. She quickly recalled her emotions to the bored expression she usually wore. "I will not let him use the same trick twice, Chesha." She looked at her captain, amazed that such a tiny woman could be so deadly and strong.

"Regan and Ace have already begun to move. They are attacking the base while we circle by it again. You only have to distract them until they have destroyed the base, after that you should be free to come back. I'm sure the Rear Admiral will have more pressing manners then arresting a pirate."

Mina nodded, "I'll go distract them." She hopped over to slim fast boat she had created. It had a single sail that one person could control; it was faster, but dangerous in the open water. However, she maneuvered it with ease and silently climbed aboard the ship. She knew she had to be careful, they knew her weakness, but everyone else had their job. She snuck up behind the helmsman and quickly disposed of him and then began to navigate the ship away from the Devil's Kiss. She knew she wouldn't be able to continue her plan much longer, but it put them away from firing at her crew. Sure enough she saw a marine spot her and almost drop his weapon. "It seems I've been spotted." She said in a monotone voice. She sighed and grabbed the large hammer from her back and crushed it into the helm, "But that should slow you down."

"Pirate!" The marine shouted as he watched the tall woman come towards him. "Rear Admiral, it's Sledgehammer Mina!"

Mina didn't even flinch and jumped towards him, both hands holding on to the large weapon. She swung when she approached swinging it across her chest and hitting him with it like it was a bat. She saw the man cease to move and then calmly placed it over her shoulder and walked towards the main part of the deck. She saw the marines were waiting for her and she shrugged the weapon off her arm, "So it begins."

Drake watched as the female pirate brushed off his men. She did with such ease that her face never changed from her bored expression. She was much like her captain, however her weakness was much greater. Drake almost smiled at the thought of their last battle and then remembered the blow he had dealt her. He looked back over at her and saw as she swung her expression would change slightly to show a quick glimpse of pain. It was time to end the fight. "Stand down." He ordered and watched as the men backed off and the female pirate lazily lean against her powerful weapon. "Sledgehammer Mina."

"Rear Admiral Drake." Mina replied bored as she looked over the marine who had dealt her so much damage.

Drake couldn't understand himself, the girl seemed so distant, yet that wasn't her. He looked her over from her long brown hair tied into a high ponytail to the way her clothes flowed away from her. She was so much stronger and masculine the other woman, except for her weakness. "Is it really necessary we fight? Why don't you surrender? You won't be executed and I will be sure you are treated with respect."

Mina put her nose up in the air, "You wish."

Drake smirked and then pulled out a small doll he had gotten from an island he had stopped at, "Are you sure?"

Mina turned and saw the doll and instantly moved over towards him. However, she saw the smirk and forced herself to stop, "That's low."

Drake just shrugged, how a woman like her had gotten so obsessed with cute things was beyond him, but it made it all the more fun. "Come on, you know you want it. After all, I don't like unnecessary fighting and I know you are still hurt from our last fight."

Mina grabbed her hammer and lunged only for him to effortlessly block it. "I'm still strong enough to fight you. I will never give in as long as I breathe!"

Drake's eyes narrowed, "So be it." He lunged at her then and felt a cold smile creep to his face as the woman was put on the defensive. He struck a blow and knocked her into the mast which put her to her knees spitting up blood. He pulled out his sword and put it to her neck, "Goodbye." Right before he executed her one of the men on top on the mast shouted down that the base was on fire. Drake looked up to see the smoke coming off in the distance. "Leave now, I have other business to obtain."

Mina blinked in surprise, "You aren't just going to finish me off?"

Drake glared at her then, "If you don't leave I will! I have no wish to capture or defeat anyone who is hurt, especially a weak helpless little girl."

Mina glared at him and then took off, knowing that it was in her best interest to leave. She jumped onto her small sail boat and returned to her own ship. "I will defeat him. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Her captain saw her and walked over calmly, "Well I see you survived, and with little injury. We are setting sail, Regan and Ace are back on board now, so we need to be quick." The small woman went to walk away and then turned back, "Glad you made it."

Mina nodded and went over to the rest of the crew where she was told that Ace and Regan were expecting a baby. All the thoughts of the man who had beaten her flew away as she pictured all the adorable baby clothes she could dress the child up in. However, her child had red hair something that Regan and Ace did not have. "Interesting…" She murmured as she heard the rest of her crew try to get her attention. She waved them off and walked down to the small room she had claimed as hers. Why did a child come up like that? Why not a little Regan or Ace? Those would both be adorable, but instead the red haired child with chocolate brown eyes.

_Meanwhile…_

"Captain, why did you let her go?"

Drake looked down at the man who tried to hide from his glare, "I didn't feel like drenching this deck with an injured woman's blood. It seemed distasteful." He said as he turned away to look back at the Devil's Kiss who was quickly disappearing into the horizon. He didn't know why he let her go, maybe she reminded him of an old friend, or of a fond memory. All he knew, he was relieved when the marine told him about the base. It pulled him out of his bloodlust, and he hadn't killed her. "Sledgehammer Mina, someday I will capture and arrest you, along with all the rest on your crew."


	2. Chapter 2

Mina watched as the tiny captain pulled their large ship out of the water and place it on the support beams with ease. "That should help you fix the ship up."

Mina nodded and went to work with the ship. They had found the small island a few days prior. Their flag was down so the ship would go unseen for a time. Once she fixed the ship she would leave and take care of her own business. For the time being, Whitebeard's ship was out away sailing getting attention away from them. Ace had stayed behind with the Devil's Kiss crew and his pregnant wife. Once the Devil's Kiss was repaired they would be leaving for sea and leave Regan and Ace with Whitebeard for safety. She sighed when saw Regan and Ace walking by holding hands. Regan only had a small baby bump, but to Mina it was one of the cutest things ever. She watched them walk away and then continued the repairs. She needed to train; she was too easily distracted. She quickly finished the repairs then went to find her captain, "Chesha, I need to leave and train."

Chesha looked at her and nodded, "Alright. Be safe."

Rosaleen had been beside her captain and looked up, "Why don't we train together? I can whip you into shape."

"I need to train my mind, it was my fault Regan and Ace got captured all because of my pathetic weakness. Please let me leave and learn to control my impulse."

"You already have my permission."

Mina nodded sternly at her captain's bored tone, "I'll leave with mornings light."

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you?" Rosaleen asked with concern. "You are still not fully healed."

Arianna had walked by and then jumped in, "Ya take the gorilla woman with you! You never know what will happen."

Rosaleen shot a glare at the leggy blonde, "Bimbo, what did you call me?"

Mina rolled her eyes as the two pirate woman started fighting and walked off. "Hey Rose, care to give me a quick check up?"

Rose nodded and quickly looked her over, "As long as you don't swing your hammer around for another week, you will be good to go. Start stretching the area out and don't go swinging it right when you are on the okay. You will hurt yourself again got it?"

Mina nodded then stood up and took her dinner from Ivy. She found herself next to Aymi who was softly playing her harp, "You know I could make it so you don't like cute things instead of you training."

"Then I would be relying on you, I want to do this my way."

Aymi shrugged and continued her song as Regan and Ace came over by the fire with their food. "Hey Mina, Chesha told me you were going to train by yourself, do you know how to use the log pose?"

"Yes, so how are the babies?" Mina asked as she put her hand on Regan's stomach trying to feel for a kick.

"To small to feel still." Regan said with a grin.

Ace stifled a laugh as he saw the tall woman's disappointment. He didn't think he would ever get used to her excitement for cute objects. It was just so funny to see. "Don't worry we will let you know when you can feel them."

Mina nodded and then finished her food. "I'm going to bed, night everyone."

Regan watched her leave then leaned against Ace, "They are all so excited."

Ace laughed and then put a hand on her stomach, "Well they will two little kids to spoil and play with, of course they are excited; I'm excited."

Regan kissed his cheek, "Well of course you are excited, you just want to see if they are like you."

Ace tried to hide his grin, "Well of course I want them to be like me! But, I wouldn't mind playing with a little you either! Speaking of playing…"

"Ace!" She looked around and saw she was alone, "Oh alright, but not where someone can find us."

The next morning everyone was down by the sea, the last two to show up were Regan and Ace. "I was worried Mina let you guys get kidnapped again." Arianna said as Mina glared at her.

"Arianna, learn to use your head before you speak." Rosaleen snapped as she put a hand on Mina's shoulder, "Be safe, Drake and the rest of the Marines are still out there. Your little ship is fast, but it won't take a cannon."

"Well I can swim, so I will be alright." She loaded the boat with some essentials and got on the boat, "I will be back before the baby is born. See you then." She turned around, pushed the boat out, and went to sea. "I need to get over this, otherwise, I will be useless once there are babies on board." She couldn't help, but picture her cute little babies, "I really need to work on this." She muttered as she hit a wave and got knocked of her feet. She sighed, this was going to take some time.

_Meanwhile…_

Drake gritted his teeth in annoyance, he could stand the slimy Captain that sat before him. The man was demanding that they bring the pirates back to them so he could make them regret what they had done to him. He didn't blame the pirates for what they had done; they did what they had to. Plus Jabor was a snake, he knew he had forced himself on the Devil's Kiss navigator and Ace had rightfully been upset about it. Even if they were pirates, they were still human, they would still get upset if something they loved was hurt. Marine's like Jabor made him embarrassed to be a Marine. They fought one another to get a better position they manipulated and cheated. Pirate crews like the Devil's Kiss and Whitebeard made him wonder about his life. However, they were criminals, they stole, robbed, and killed; he couldn't afford any distractions, he was a Rear Admiral. "Captain Jabor, please calm down. You need to focus on getting this base back up and running, you are not to leave this island. Do I make myself clear?"

The pathetic captain nodded, "But sir, shouldn't we pay them back?"

"That will be my job. I will capture the pirates and deal with them. You can focus on rebuilding this base, so there is a jail for pirates who are captured."

"Pirates like the Devil's Kiss Captain, sir?"

Drake glared down at the small man and resisted the urge to strike him down, "No, she will be brought to Impel Down, not some tiny marine base that was easily broken into and destroyed. Only a few places could actually hold her."

"I beg to differ sir, if she was held down by sea stone-"

"You will not be holding her, or any of the other Devil's Kiss members. They destroyed it already, fix this place for the normal pirates that need a place to stay. That crew will be going to Impel Down, since they are dangerous." With that he left slamming the door shut with his annoyance. He walked out to his crew who loyally followed him, "We are leaving, it's time to capture those pirates."

His second in command looked at him and nodded, "What's bothering you?"

"Some marines make me sick, he wanted the Devil's Kiss to be brought to him since they caused so much damage to his 'reputation.'"

"Wouldn't they just destroy his base again? They already proved they were more than capable at destroying it with two people, not even their powerhouses."

"I think he's after something. I will capture them and then I will find out what he is looking for." Drake looked over the ocean feeling better that he was already leaving the marine base. Soon he would capture them, he could only wonder what would happen when he saw the Amazon woman again. Would she survive their third encounter or would she fall under his blade, he found himself anxious to find out. He had bruises from both encounters and he had lost a ship to her already, although that didn't count. He hadn't been present. Her and her crew had both been lucky several times, now it was his turn to be lucky. "Men let's go get some pirates."


	3. Chapter 3

Mina cursed as a cannonball crashed into the water beside her, soaking her in water. She glared at the Marine Ship who had been chasing and shooting at her for the past hour. Her travels had been uneventful for the past month, however, the last island she was on she not only crossed paths with Whitebeard but Drake. To help Whitebeard shake the marine she had attacked the ship at port and then she had taken to her ship. However, Drake was determined to capture her, even with one mast damaged. She turned her ship quickly as another cannon ball crashed into the water beside her, "He's going to flood my boat!" She growled and grabbed a cannonball and placed it into a sling. She spun around and released sending the cannonball into the hull of the ship. She smirked when she saw the smoke and then turned back to escaping when she realized a storm was forming quickly. She looked down at the log pose and saw it pointing into the storm she cursed and then saw a large wave coming towards her. "Damn it!" She quickly adjusted her boat only to get thrown overboard. She clawed towards the surface when she felt a rope in her hand. She grabbed it and realized she was being hulled up onto Drake's ship. She looked over to see if there was an island and saw none.

"Give it up Sledgehammer Mina, you are too away from the nearest island. Surrender."

Mina glared at him as the men chained her hands and feet together. "You don't need to chain my feet, there isn't anywhere to go."

Drake smirked as he looked over the pirate woman, "Yes, but when you see a chance I won't have to worry about chaining your feet then." He walked over and grabbed the large hammer from her back, "Isn't this a little big for you?"

"What can I say, I like them big."

Drake forced himself to keep his face neutral to her response and turned away from her. "Take her to the special holding cell. I will guard her, heaven knows she would crush you all." He watched as they dragged the woman away and turned toward the sea with a grin. She was something else, powerful yet delicate. He was surprised when he felt panicked when she had fallen into the raging waters. Why did he worry when she was just another dirty pirate?

"Captain it's going to take some time to repair the ship and the storm is almost over us. With the additional damage we got from the cannonball we might not survive the storm."

Drake turned and looked at his men struggling to get the ship in repair. He could see the storm getting stronger and knew they needed to get the ship in some sort of repair. "Let me think." He walked into his room and saw the wanted poster of Sledgehammer Mina. "Damn it." He stormed to her holding cell and saw her sitting with chains around her hands and feet. "You were your ships carpenter, yes?"

"Yes."

"Fix my ship."

Mina looked at the tall man and snorted, "As if, then you can go chasing after Whitebeard. I'll pass."

Drake glared at the woman and looked out to see the dark clouds getting closer, "Woman, we are both going to die here if you don't fix this ship."

"Fine, but in exchange I no longer want to be chained up in this cell."

"Deal." He grabbed the keys and entered the cell and quickly unchained her. "I'm keeping your hammer though."

Mina rolled her eyes and then began to walk out of the cell grabbing tools and a tucking them into a thick belt she had put on. "I'll fix your hole I put in, that's the most important as of now."

Drake nodded and followed her down below deck and watched in amazement as she quickly began repairing the ship. Within minutes it was beginning to look like it had before the damage. "You are good enough to work at Water 7."

Mina snorted then, "That's my hometown. My father works on Dock One."

Drake looked at the tall woman and nodded, "That makes since, so why aren't you working with your dad?"

Mina put down her tools, her work completed, and looked at him sternly. "Have you ever seen a woman on any of the Dock's? It's man's work. That's what father said anyway. They wouldn't even let me apply. Anyways we should work on the mast now."

Drake watched as she walked past him and slowly got up to follow her. "I still don't understand why you choose to be a pirate. You could have joined the marines or gone somewhere else to build ships. Instead you joined that crew, attacked a marine base, interfered with a public execution of two of the most dangerous pirates at sea, and sank marine ships. You're just dying for attention from your father aren't you."

Mina threw a hammer at him only to have him dodge, "You know nothing. Now leave me alone, I have to fix your stupid ship." She stormed off and went on deck feeling Drake's eyes on her back. "Stupid marine."

"Stupid pirate." Drake couldn't help but stare at the woman as she climbed up the mast to the broken part. He watched her shove his men away so she could get to work and he couldn't help but laugh, she was so serious about making the repairs. He saw his second in command walk by him and called him over, "Have you ever seen anyone repair a ship that fast?"

"No sir, in fact, it's downright impressive. Shame she's a pirate. She will probably be executed when we get back to port. Damn shame, a woman who looks like that isn't meant for this type of life. She should be in someone's bed."

"That's enough gawking, get back to work."

"Yes sir."

Drake felt his jaw unclench as the man left and returned his gaze to the brunette. She was beautiful, her long brown hair tied tightly back in the high ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes that looked intensely at everything, nothing could hide from those eyes. He saw her descend gracefully from the high mast and then walked over to her. "It's time for you to return to your cell."

Mina rolled her eyes, but complied with the order. She walked back into her cell and laid down. "In return for fixing your ship, I wish for a fast and private execution. I don't want to stand on a platform waiting for my head to fly."

Drake nodded and locked the cell. "You know, you could try to renounce your ways, and work with the marines."

Mina snorted, "I'd rather die than become the dog of the marines."

Drake walked off then annoyed at her refusal. Did she want to die? He went back on deck and watched as his men scurried about the ship. When he knew they were set he retired to his cabins. He took his marine uniform off and laid down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and found himself thinking of the girl. His last thought was that she was a good pirate; she had already stolen his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Regan stared in the mirror in the captain's cabin and gasped in horror. "I can't believe I was walking around like this!"

"I can't believe you started a fight with that boy." Captain Chesha said with a frown as she watched as her navigator went off to change into another long purple dress. "I also don't understand your choice in clothes."

She shot a glare at the small captain and then modeled in front of the mirror. "Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I can't be a lady."

"Of course not. I'm sure you were the perfect lady as you fought him."

Regan glared at her sarcastic captain, "What was I supposed to do, the twins started it. They picked a fight with him and then were getting beat up."

Chesha sat down and did not betray her thoughts on her face, then again she never did, "Looks like I'll have to make sure they keep training with Rosaleen."

Regan sighed and worked on her hair then, "Next time I see that fire brat I'll drown him."

"As long as he doesn't barbeque you first." Her captain replied with a yawn.

"Thanks for the confidence."

"Anytime. By the way your father wants to meet with you." Chesha stretched out and placed a booted foot on another table, "He came by and asked if I would send you over. Of course, I would prefer you go with someone who knows how to fight. Don't want you and flame boy heating things up."

Regan blushed and protested, "I won't be seeing him! He may be on my father's ship, but I will be seeing my father not him. There is no reason for us to continue our fight from earlier either."

"Whatever, ask Arianna to go. I don't want to see that old man again and everyone else has their own duties."

"I'll go tomorrow, besides they are all probably drunk right now." Regan replied, "I'll let you go, night captain." Regan sighed as she closed the door and walked out to look over the ocean, "Some vacation."

"So do you like him?"

"He likes you."

Regan looked on either side of her and saw the twins, "Rose, Ivy, what do you want?"

Rose laughed "Oh nothing, we were just seeing how you are doing."

"You and flame boy were heating things up earlier."

Regan blushed mortified, "I can't believe you would say something so improper!"

Ivy shrugged and Regan grinned, "We're pirates."

Regan sighed and smirked when they let down their guard. She grabbed on of their ears and held them as the two girls cried out in protest, "Now why did you two pick a fight with him to begin with. You knew you were outmatched and you were counting on me to intervene."

"He had your poster!" Rose cried out.

"We thought he could entertain us while we were here." Ivy whimpered as Regan pulled harder.

"You two were bored and decided to mess with my life?"

"We're sorry!" They cried together.

Regan sighed and let them go, "I'm going out, you two stay here or else I will strand you on an uninhabited island." She waited till they nodded and left the ship. The sun had set a few hours earlier and the moon was out lighting up the harbor. She followed the harbor to the beach where she stopped. She gazed out to the ocean and watched the reflection of the moonlight.

"You know most people would walk on the beach and enjoy the view, instead of standing on the dock."

Regan gasped and turned to the deep voice to see Ace standing there with a smirk, "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk. I like to walk on the beach at night, it's calming." He said as he began to walk by here, "A truce?"

Regan sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry for earlier. Ivy and Rose picked a fight with you and I was still holding a grudge from before."

Ace just laughed, "I deserved it, after all I didn't really think you could be a pirate." He saw the look he gave her and just grinned, "Sorry, but I don't know many pirates that dress like they are going for a tea party."

"What's wrong with being a pirate and dressing proper?"

"A pirate is about being free, being proper kind of cages you back into those normal rules of everyday life." Ace said with a shrug. He watched as Regan nodded then took a step in the sand. "There you go! Live a little!"

Regan gave a small laugh then looked up at him. He was handsome, shaggy black hair that covered part of his face and his freckles. He looked like a rascal. "I haven't stood on the beach in years."

Ace looked at her surprised, "You're a pirate."

Regan looked down at the sand and nodded, "Ya."

"Come on let's take walk."

Regan looked up and saw his hand extended for hers. She blushed and placed her hand on his and let him lead her down the beach, "This is surprisingly nice."

Ace gave her a small chuckle and looked down at her, "Surprisingly nice? Just because of my uncivilized appearance I don't know how to treat a proper lady."

"You don't or you wouldn't be taking me on the beach, sand is getting in my shoes." Regan said with a small smile. "But that wasn't what I was getting at. I usually don't break the rules or go off and take walks with boys." She teased as she looked up into his eyes.

"What? I would never have guessed!"

Regan laughed then, "Maybe it's okay to loosen up once in a while."

Ace looked out to the sea seriously, "Ya I guess it is okay."

Regan nodded then looked out to the sea, "Well I guess I should be getting back, it is late."

"I can walk you back."

"No, I'm fine. After all today is only a truce, tomorrow we may be enemies again." She looked at him seriously and gave him a small curtsey. "Goodnight Ace."

"Goodnight Regan." Ace replied as he watched the girl walk away from him, disappearing into the night. She had said it had only been a truce, how would she act the next time she saw him? With a smile or with a knife? Only tomorrow could tell.


End file.
